1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which includes a camera and compensates an image captured by the camera, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal can be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
A mobile terminal includes a camera, and can display a moving image or still image of a subject captured by the camera on a display unit or store it in a memory or transmit a captured image screen to the outside. Also, the mobile terminal including the camera includes a zoom function to enlarge and reduce images shot at the time of image shooting.
The camera included in the mobile terminal uses a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), etc. as an image pickup device, and may include an AE (Auto Exposure) function that adjusts the amount of light in shot images. The AE function lets the camera calculate the average luminance value of a certain part of a shooting screen. Also, the aperture or shutter speed of the camera can be changed depending on whether or not the average luminance value is beyond a given critical range, and accordingly the amount of light in shot images can be adjusted.
Meanwhile, a shot image may be different from what the user intends, depending on the characteristics of a light source reflected on the subject. For example, the face may look dark in a backlighting situation or too bright making it difficult to see the outline of the subject in a front-lighting situation.
It is also difficult for the user to use a mobile terminal that can achieve steady results of image shooting, even with changes in light source.